Another Life On The Death Cruise
by The-gateway-to-nowhere
Summary: Monica Adams is 18 about to enter college when tragedy strikes. she dies but she doesn't know that. now on a cruise to elsewhere island, will she find happiness or not.disclamier: I don't own elsewhere,only the character I make up.enjoy


-1 Another life on the death cruise an Elsewhere Fan fiction

Author's note: hello reader I hope you enjoy this story I am writing it is based off the book elsewhere. Monica Adams is going to find out about that is on a direct path to elsewhere. Will she find her happiness or will she live in eternal sorrow?

Please review and be honest.

Also this my first Fan Fiction based off a book so enjoy.

Chapter 1 leaving my body

I hear muffled voices there familiar what's going on? I make an attempt to get up but I can't. fear begins to fill you what was I doing last? But you can't remember. Dozens of questions fill my head but none of them having answers. I hear the lights buzzing wait I'm in the bathroom. The ground is cold and made of wood, there is now sobbing in the voices my body being moved. I hear my mother's voice she is crying " mom I'm fine" I try to speak but nothing comes out. I begin to feel incredibly light almost as I bouncing in water. The bouncing is kinda fun but I wish I knew why everyone is sad. Also some light would be nice. I continue bouncing about the room dark till I fall through a wall. My eyes widen ,breathing becomes short and staggered as the question pops into my mind

" is it possible am I dead?" the words roll of my lips.

Suddenly the whole rooms fill with light like somebody through the sun in there.

" Monica" a voice calls I turn to see who is calling my name.

I stumbled backwards falling in a dark tunnel the thick air with the smell of the ocean.

A scream escapes my lips so loud it rained through the town and young ones cling there mother's legs in fear of it. The ocean air smell goes down my throat burning it making my eyes water out of pain. I want to scream again but my throat is too burned from the odor. The roar of the oceans tides is heard making my ears ring. I close my watering eyes shut trying to make the pain go away but it won't. I feel my body beginning to slow from it's descent and hit a wooden floor knocking the last breath out of me. My world spinning I pull myself up by using the rail on the boat.

Wait a minute I'm on a boat but just not any boat a cruise ship. On a wooden pier is my family waving goodbye.

My mother's eyes blood shot from crying so much and my older brother Ken trying to be a man and not cry but is not trembling horribly. Then next to him is the youngest out of my siblings Josh who is eight sobbing hugging my mom's leg. I look for my father I don't recognize him he is not wearing his Kurt Busch Nascar hat to hide his receding hair line. His dark brown eyes filled with sadness looking at them feels like somebody impaled me in the heart and My legs give up supporting me.

I curl in a ball tears running down my cheeks waiting and wanting this nightmare to end.

The boat blows it's horn jolting forward beginning to leave the pier which makes get up and stagger toward the gang plank. It has risen run to the other end of the boat my family still waving goodbye like frozen in time. " stop the boat!" I try to scream but it hurts my throat so much.

Still in a dizzy state I run up steps to where the captain is to stop the boat. I bang on the glass windows yelling as loud as I could to let me in but the figure doesn't move. I try many times trying to get the figures attention but nothing works. Then I let out a fierce cry of angry and sorrow punching the glass window. It cracks the glass window a mischievous grin comes across my face. But before I can stick my hand to unlock the door the glass reforms right before my eyes which shocks me greatly. I bang on the door again blood trickling down my right arm pain throbbing . My mind is racing and a rash choice comes into mind. I charge down the metal steps so quickly I end jumping off the last five steps and on the wooden deck there being a big thunk.

I can't breath, think and or see all that is in my mind is to escape. Now the pier is nothing but a small image in the distance. I begin running to the end of the boat jumping over the rail using my hands to and legs to leap off I fly away from the boat waiting to hit the water. It feels like a chain in my chest is pulling me back. Expect with a bungee cord flexibility I go flying backwards crashing into a hard titanium building more immense pain going through me. I almost black out but I can't I'm stubborn like that wanting to escape so badly. I begin to crawl back toward the end of the boat slowly then it turning into another run I leap off going farther hoping to break cord or whatever. For a moment a ray of hope hits me as I go further then the tug happens once sending me back to the cursed ship.

My body hits the metal twice as hard last time the metal giving a bong that echoes all over the ship. I fall face forward shaking badly probably broke almost every bone in my body that's how bad it hurts. I lay there for a few moments trying to regain semi conscious.

I wiggle across the floor slowly breaking into a crawl then sprinting but not able to have the strength leap over the guard rail to get distance. I just land on my stomach hard falling forward of the guard rail seeing the dark navy water sloshing up the side of the white cruise ship. The bungee pulls be back going upside down slamming my head into the metal guard rail and skidding backwards my body rolling against the wood. I hate these stupid bungee system I crawl toward the rail only being about 6 ft from it. Now nothing but the night's crisp air and the dark ocean.

I climb on the edge of the rail balancing myself. Stars are coming out filling the moonless sky. I attempt to take a deep calming breath but it fails horribly.

I try to jump off in an last attempt skidding across the wood then rolling expect slivers going into in body this time.

I feel people are watching my efforts well let them laugh they will be stuck here not me. I crawl to the rail but my body gives up my hand at the edge of the rail cold water splashing my hand.

With pain pounding in me probably having a concussion. Everything weird colors behind my eye lids. An idea strikes me why not use the life boats that would be perfect if I could move my body. I feel vibrations of foot falls coming toward me some is looking at me. I can sense a shadow drooped over me. Whom ever they are they picked me up everything hurting too much to care any more.

I am being set down into a room. The bed feels like I'm in a bunk bed but the most comfortable one ever. The mattress is just the way I like it nice and soft. So you can curl into a cloud of fluff. The strange patterns of lights behind my eye lids remind of fireworks. How they glow and swivel around my eyes. I might just lay here for awhile catch my breath and watch the pretty light show. If this is a dream then it would make for heck of a story to write about.

A Nightmarish cruise nobody would think of somebody that innocent be so horrible. The room begins to rock back and forth making the light show even cooler. But the rocking reminds of a cradle gentility trying to rock me to sleep. Well I won't fall for that no time for naps now I have to make an escape. Okay body now lets move to the life boats! Nothing happens I try to open my eyes but there too heavy. My is like a dead weight completely worthless when I need to use it most. I want to scream to be let of here but my throat is burned so badly. I hope I didn't permanently damage my vocal cords. Sense this is possibly a dream maybe I can telepathically yell for some help. I scream in my mind as loud as imagine. Nothing happens again expect my ears begin to ring again. Making my eyes water once again. Great there are really try to get me to sleep here the rocking back and forth. The trippy light show and now crying myself to sleep. I give up I can't take it anymore!

I'll sleep then go kill the captain and turn this ship around. I drift into a deep slumber coming up with more elaborate schemes. Can't waiting till I wake in my room to see it was all a dream.


End file.
